


melt what little pride i have // sapbur

by xoxo_theseburdens



Series: burden's rarepair smut collection - mcyt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Couch Sex, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wax Play, feeding the heathens on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_theseburdens/pseuds/xoxo_theseburdens
Summary: wilbur learns why he shouldn't bitch towards his boyfriend
Relationships: Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap/Wilbur Soot
Series: burden's rarepair smut collection - mcyt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	melt what little pride i have // sapbur

Cool hands nipped at the back of his neck, chin resting in matted black hair as scents of toffee drifted from a peculiar European man. "Sappy! 'M legs hurt!" Wilbur cried, arms maneuvering from tanned back to bare chest his plump lips hitting the outside of his ear. Sapnap could feel his partner's heart thudding against his ribcage, eyebrow raising in slight amusement. "Don't just be an asshole my dearest, carry me to the couch, ya hear?"

He was so going to lift Wilbur up in his arms and carry him to their couch, though rather than spending the remaining hour of the evening binging an old television sitcom the ravenette had a different plan in mind. One that would truly satisfy both men equally, begging for more once they collected their resolves, leaving the Englishman in undeniable pleasure. Images of one nude Wilbur incoherently screaming his name increased his lust-filled temptations, each position flashing by his mind had Sapnap huffing slightly.

Well-muscled arms lunged towards the taller, sweeping the man off his feet and trudging to the living room, throwing him down immediately after spotting the furniture. "Take off your shirt, that is an order, or I will,"

"Go ahead," Wilbur scoffs, hands dramatically flying in the air. "Because I'm not going to,"

Greedy fingers clawed at the fabric, ripping off the thin long-sleeve pajama shirt before tossing it to the side. Chapped lips crashed on an open canvas -- a man so handsome resisting seemed impossible; little kisses trailed from Wilbur's neck down to his abdomen stopping right at his loose-fitting sweatpants. "What? Sapnap not going to suck me dry today?" He mused, sweat trickling down his temple. Caramel eyes blow wide, petty moans passed his mouth as singes of heat dribbled down onto his chest. Candle wax burned him in an enthralling way, making him grind his hips against his boyfriend.

"What's wrong Wil? Not up to being a brat anymore? That's okay because you're handling this so well," Sapnap praised him, teeth gripping the waistband of Wilbur's sweatpants before he returns his sights to the other man -- a look of questioning consent looming in his eyes. No hesitance in which Wilbur gives him a thumbs-up in approval.

Cold air brushed his thighs, a shiver dancing along his spine as a smile creased the corners of his lips. A strong grip pulled his legs apart Sapnap's face burying in the soft skin, ghosting kisses along his inner-thigh up to his boxers where he is meet with Wilbur's growing erection begging for release. His hand fished down snagging the semi-hard dick, -- smirking when he heard grunts coming from above. Strained breaths came out in euphoric beats, Sapnap rubbing his thumb against the tip feeling precum stick to his fingers.

"mm, you're so pretty tonight," He breathily proclaims, hand taking the whole of Wilbur's dick and starts pumping it softly. "how about i make you feel good on both ends, baby?"

"..nghh~..go faster...please..,"

And he complies to his lover's wishes his scarred hand increasing its speed, teeth nipping at his thighs in a playful manner leaving scattered hickies and light bruises on pale complexion. Songful cries of whim bring him scattered happiness; lazily his head popped up as he reached over to kiss Wilbur's nose, taking in his flushed appearance to tease later that night. "..i..i'm gonna..hhh...sap.., ..god please..," Wilbur whines in a shaky voice.

"shh go ahead, i'm right here, let it out,"

Thick, warm cum shot into Sapnap's hand, eyes glittering in contented amusement. Carefully he reels his appendage back, examining it before grabbing a wash cloth laying on the armrest. Silence filtered briefly, forehead bumping forehead. "You did wonderful today, I'm very proud of you for handling this well,"

"....nnn....thank you...,"


End file.
